Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion
Disney Kingdoms: The Haunted Mansion is the fifth miniseries in the Disney Kingdoms line based on the Haunted Mansion ride at Disneyland. Its first issue was released on March 9, 2016. It is written by Joshua Williamson, with art by Jorge Coelho and covers by E.M. Gist. The series ran for five issues and concluded in July. Synopsis :"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion - enter if you dare! You might think that no one lives in this elegant house on the hill...but then where's that creepy organ music coming from? Are its iron gates meant to keep people out...or keep something in? Get ready to meet the 999 spooks of the Haunted Mansion. But be warned, they're looking for the 1000th! Legendary ghouls like Madame Leota, the Hatbox ghost, Constance the Bride and the Hitchhiking Ghosts lie in wait and could appear at any moment. But poor Danny is trapped inside and just wants to escape the foreboding abode - is there anyone he can trust to help him? Marvel brings the chilling fan-favorite Haunted Mansion attraction to (after) life in the latest spine-tingling Disney Kingdoms adventure!" ::—Marvel Publishing Plot Issue #1 (first released March 9th, 2016) In New Orleans, a teenage boy named Danny Crowe observes the legendary haunted mansion on top of the hill with his grandfather. Danny's grandfather has spent his whole life traveling the world and embarking on risky adventures, as he believes even the scary moments make life worth living. Danny's grandfather promises to explore the mansion with him after he embarks on a journey to the top of the Matterhorn to help Danny become a fearless man, but is unable to fulfill it as he was killed by an avalanche during his climb on the perilous mountain. A month after the funeral, Danny visits his grandfather's grave to vent about how his social life and relationship with his parents have been strained since the tragedy. Danny walks home upset that he'll never be as courageous as his grandfather. While home alone, Danny received a message from a mysterious woman in the mirror of his bathroom, who tells him that his grandfather is in danger at the mansion and needs his help. Danny equips himself with goggles and a flashlight and walks inside the mansion. Danny walks into a mysterious room that features the paintings stretching as his flashlight runs out of batteries. A door opens that leads him into a hallway with changing portraits. The Cat Lady, Medusa, and the Headless Horseman come out of their paintings and attack Danny. They chase the teenager into the room of Madame Leota, who commands all the monsters to leave her and Danny. Leota reveals that she was the woman in the mirror who requested Danny's help, as an evil cursed pirate captain has trapped all the ghosts inside the mansion. If the ghosts refuse to side with the Captain, he takes away their ability to haunt and causes them to disappear. To further motivate Danny, Leota tells him that his grandfather's ghost is somewhere trapped in the mansion, and that it's up to him to find a way out of the mansion to escape the pirate's curse for good. Danny agrees to help, knowing his grandfather would hate to be stuck in one place for eternity, and Leota casts a spell that allows Danny to see the other ghosts to help guide him. She warns Danny not to go into the attic, as that's the residence of Constance Hatchaway, the ghost bride. Danny begins following the other ghosts through the hallways. The Headless Horseman witnessed the exchange between Danny and Leota and plans to stop Danny before he ruins the Captain's plans. But before he can plot further, his head is chopped off by Constance's ax. Constance is eager to meet Danny so another man can die by her blade. Issue #2 (first released April 20th, 2016) The ghosts Madame Leota sent Danny with take him to the Grand Hall. Despite following Danny the whole time, Constance refuses to enter the hall as she knows the area is cursed. They introduce him to the resident party ghost, Pickwick, who explains to Danny that even though they want to leave the mansion, they keep forgetting their distressed capture and continue partying. He also explains that those who die in the mansion like the Captain, Constance, and Leota gain some power of the dark magic in the facility. When Pickwick questions why Danny is there, Danny has a flashback to his childhood in which he talks to his grandfather after crashing his bike. He explains that some kids dared him to jump a swimming pool, but he panicked at the last second and crashed it. His grandfather explains that Danny has to keep trying no matter how many times he fails, a lesson he learned from his deceased wife. Danny theorizes that his grandfather traveled so much in an effort to find his grandmother's spirit. Pickwick invites Danny to party and plans on making him the mansion's 1000th ghost. In the lower levels, the Captain's servants inform their leader about Danny and Leota's plan. The Captain relates his backstory, in which he died in the mansion looking for hidden treasure and regrets not dying on the open sea. He plans to find Danny and use him to obtain the true treasure. Pickwick's invitation to party proves to be too intoxicating for Danny. The curse causes Danny to forget about his grandfather and starts partying continuously like the rest of the ghosts with no plans to leave. Issue #3 (first released May 18th, 2016) The Captain continues getting more frustrated that he can't find the lost treasure. Knowing there's only one room left in the mansion that he himself dares not to go into, he devises a plan for someone else to venture inside. Danny, Pickwick, and the other ghosts continue partying in the Grand Hall without memory of their prior actions. The Captain arrives as he wants to use Danny for something, but finds out how strong the memory curse he laid in the hall was. He turns the Hitchhiking Ghosts more monstrous, one of which knocks Danny out of the hall and restores his memory. The Captain starts slashing through the other ghosts to get to Danny, but the Hatbox Ghost rescues the boy and transports the two of them to another room. The Hatbox Ghost teleports himself and Danny to the Endless Staircase, which grants him access to all the haunted locations of the world. He explains to Danny that the ghosts haven't moved on to the afterlife because beings like the Captain and Constance will never learn how to rest in peace. He then shows Danny the Ghostly Materials gallery and explains to the boy that it is up to Danny to free the other ghosts from the Captain's curse so they can spread the magic of the mansion across the world rather than be trapped in the same location for all eternity. He then takes Danny to the library of ghost stories and disappears, as he doesn't take sides in fights. The Captain appears at the top of the staircase in the library with Madame Leota's crystal ball in hand, using the witch to track Danny down in the mansion. He then forces Leota to confess that she lied about Danny's grandfather being in the mansion so she can gain his aid in helping the ghosts escape the mansion. The Captain smashes Leota's ball and blackmails Danny into exploring the attic to find the missing treasure, as due to Danny still being alive, Constance won't be able to sense his presence. Issue #4 (first released June 29th, 2016) The issue opens with a flashback to the mansion in 1879. Constance's mother reflects on how all of her daughter's deceased husbands mysteriously died on their wedding nights and hopes this new one will be her last. Constance prepares her wedding present for her newly beloved: the same ax she used to kill her previous five husbands. The Captain explains that Constance was killed that very night, potentially by her final husband. He threatens to kill Danny and trap him in the mansion too if he refuses to find the treasure in the attic. Suddenly, Pickwick and some other ghosts arrive to help Danny escape from the Captain. Pickwick explains that the curse has worn off and now remembers what to do. Despite helping Danny escape from the Captain, he also wants Danny to venture into the attic as he believes there's a window that could help them escape. The Captain floods the halls to attack the boy, but Danny holds his breath and makes it to the top of the staircase, where he comes across a hanged corpse dangling from the ceiling. Inspired by a memory of his grandfather teaching him how to climb a ladder, Danny swings across the ceiling using the corpse. He misses the windows, but manages to make it to the staircase to the attic. He hides from Constance behind her paintings, where the maniacal ghost is talking to herself about how she killed her husbands for their wealth. Danny sneaks over to the treasure chest the Captain wants, which turns out to be empty. However, he comes across a more valuable view, an open window that could allow him to escape. Constance finds Danny and tries attacking him, causing Danny to fall backwards out of the window. Issue #5 (first released July 27th, 2016) Danny manages to survive the fall and lands in the graveyard, where he meets the property's caretaker. The caretaker quickly runs away as he sees dozens of ghosts exiting the mansion. Pickwick thanks Danny for saving them and explained that the doors opened thanks to Danny showing courage and finding the way out. The Captain is also thankful that Danny broke the curse as he can begin a new rampage across New Orleans. Danny stands up to the Captain and protects the ghosts. As he's cornered, Danny tells the Captain that the chest was empty, but the pirate refuses to believe him and prepares to deliver the final blow. The ghost of Danny's grandfather suddenly appears and punches the Captain to the ground. He explains to Danny that he's been with him in the events leading up to the mansion, but wasn't allowed in due to the Captain's curse. He tells his grandson how proud he is for conquering his fears. The Captain prepares to cut down Danny and his grandfather, but his head is sliced off by Constance. She leaves Danny and the other ghosts as killing the Captain was satisfying enough due to his overstayed welcome. Pickwick and the other ghosts celebrate their newfound freedom by partying in the cemetery. Leota (who's ball has been revitalized) apologizes to Danny for lying to him as she acted out of haste and fear. She also explains that the Captain was misguided as the mansion itself is the hidden treasure, as it allows ghosts to find rest and peace in the afterlife. Danny forgives Leota as his grandfather introduces him to the spirit of his grandmother. The deceased couple moves on to haunt other places of the world to fulfill their yearn for exploring and say goodbye to their grandson, as they believe that he should be spending his life with the living. In the epilogue, Leota's powers have been restored, Constance is still preparing for her wedding, the Hatbox Ghost has trapped the Captain's head in his hatbox to keep the pirate from causing anymore trouble, and Pickwick continues partying with the other ghosts. Danny constructs a sign and puts it at the entrance to the mansion to help the locals understand what the mansion is supposed to represent. He's reconnected with his parents and starts making new friends thanks to his ghost stories. He decides to become the new caretaker for the mansion's ghosts, as the mansion has also started receiving more ghosts every day. Thanks to the spell Leota placed on him, some ghosts have even started to catch on to Danny. The book ends the same way the ride does, with the "Ghost Hostess" telling readers to hurry back. Gallery Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion Issue 1 Skottie Variant.jpg Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion Issue 1 Crosby Variant.jpg Disney Kingdoms Haunted Mansion Issue 1 Action Figure Variant.jpg Haunted_Mansion_2_Cover.jpg|Cover art for Issue 2 Haunted_Mansion_2_Disney_Parks_Exclusive_Variant.jpg Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Disney Kingdoms Category:Comic books